I'm Here Now
by Tomoko Takami
Summary: "—Bunga matahari memiliki arti yaitu "aku melihat dirimu," karena arah tumbuhnya yang menuju matahari. Karena itu, bagiku Steve merupakan matahariku."/ second fic hereee SteveXJulia. mind to revieeew ? :3. don't like don't read! PS: genre romance, friendship and slight humor
1. Chapter 1

—Bunga matahari memiliki arti yaitu "aku melihat dirimu," karena arah tumbuhnya yang menuju matahari. Karena itu, bagiku Steve merupakan matahariku.

**DISCLAIMER: TEKKEN BUKAN PUNYA ANE, KALO PUNYA ANE PASTILAH SHIN KAMIYA ANE MASUKKIN KE GAME TEKKEN XD #direbus**

**Tomoko: hello! Jumpa lagi dengan saya! Ini fic kedua saya di Tekken! Untuk readers yang udah baca Kemping Bersama makasih ya udah baca. Chapter 2 masih proses, mumpung saya punya ide ginian ya ane tulis aja timbang lupa~ so enjoy!**

**PS: disini Sergei ngomong. Jadi jgn kaget, Alisa disini manusia.**

* * *

Oh sial! Aku bangun terlalu siang hari ini! Aku bergegas untuk kesekolah, kusambar handukku dan segera mandi dalam kecepatan kilat dan langsung berangkat kesekolah.

Jangan sampai aku terlambat lagi di jam Mr. Sergei ! bisa-bisa aku dihukum membersihkan toilet sekolah! Aaaaa! Ini sudah 4 kali aku terlambat! Bisa-bisa ini jadi yang kelima kalinyaaa! Tidaaaaak! Batinku panik. Aku sudah dijuluki Tukang Telat oleh teman-temanku.

"Juliaaaa! Makan sarapanmuuuu!" teriak Ibuku dari dapur dengan kencang.

"Nggak! Aku sudah telaaaat kesekolaaah!" seruku saat aku sudah diluar rumah, kupacu kakiku untuk mencapai Mishima Polytechnical School, dimana aku bersekolah.

* * *

_**~Mishima Polytechnical School~**_

"Gawaaat! Gerbangnya sudah ditutup!" seruku panik saat aku sudah sampai di sekolah, "Nggak ada cara lain..." gumamku sambil mulai menaiki pagar sekolah.

Terpaksa, nggak apa-apa deh. Sekali-sekali seorang Julia Chang sedikit nakal, kulempar tasku kehalaman sekolah dan kembali memanjat, saat berhasil memanjat pagar sekolahku aku segera bergegas menuju kelasku, kanan? Aman kiri? Aman! Sip! Saatnya masuk!

"...Ahem! Julia Chang!" tegur seseorang dari belakangku, kutoleh belakangku dan kutemukan sosok yang paling tak kutemui! Mr. Sergei ! tamat sudah riwayatku...

"Eheee... ..." ujarku panik, mata biru melihatku dengan tajam sementara kaki kirinya menghentak-hentakkan lantai. Tangan kanannya memegang clipboard.

"Julia Chang... bisa ikut bapak ke ruang BP?" tanyanya dingin, aku hanya pasrah ikut dengan ke ruang BP. Mati sudah...

* * *

_**~Lunch Time, at 11-2~**_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sudah kami duga Julia!" Lili dan Zafina mentertawaiku habis-habisan saat istirahat sekolah, yep. Seperti yang kalian duga, aku dihukum membersihkan toilet sekolah oleh veteran militer tersebut.

"Diamlah... aku tidak mau membahas hal itu... rintihku sambil bergelung dibalik jaket hitam milikku.

"Wah, wah. Biar kuduga~ Julia Chang dihukum membersihkan toilet lagi? Sungguh khas Julia sekali~" goda pria kebangsaan Inggris tersebut. Steve Fox, laki-laki yang sudah kusukai sejak kelas 3 SMP.

"Diam kau Rubah!" desisku tajam, kulempar kotak makanku yang sudah kosong ke Steve namun dia berhasil menghindari kotak makanku dan membiarkan kotak makan itu jatuh ke meja Lii.

"Hahahaha~ sampai jumpa lagi Julia Chang!" Steve tertawa sambil meninggalkan kelas dengan Hwoarang dan Eddy.

"Hei Julia, kurasa kalian cocok," ucap Lili tiba-tiba, akupun yang sedang meneguk kopi susu pun tersedak mendengar perkataan Lili dan walhasil kopi yang kuminum pun nyembur ke wajah Lili.

"*uhuk* *uhuk* apa maksudmu Lili?!" kataku shock sambil mengelap tumpahan kopi tersebut.

Lili segera membersihkan wajah mulus miliknya dengan tissue dan kembali bicara, "Jadi begini ya Julia Chang~ aku bilang kalau kamu dan Steve itu cocok!" serunya.

"Haaah? Maksudmuuu?" tanyaku.

"Argh! Kamu ini pura-pura lemot atau apa sih?!" jerit Lili frustasi karena sikapku.

"Begini Emilie De Rocherfort a.k.a Lili! Mana mungkin Steve Fox suka padaku!" aku menyanggah kata-kata Lili dengan cepat.

"Mungkin saja! Kamu ini cantik! Dan lagipula kamu satu-satunya cewek yang dekat dengan Steve!" kali ini Zafina yang angkat bicara.

"Iya! Dan lagipula kalian memiliki banyak kesamaan! Contoh: kalian sama-sama menyukai alam bebas, kedua: bunga favorit kalian yaitu bunga matahari, tiga: kalian anggota OSIS, dan empat: kalian dilahirkan di musim yang sama! Musim Panas!" ucap Zafina dan Lili bebarengan.

"Yayaya," kataku pasrah dengan perkataan mereka.

* * *

_**~P.E time~**_

"Yak! Lari keliling lapangan 10 kali!" seru Mr. Ganryu, "setelah itu latihan passing!"

Aku mulai berlari dibelakang Lili, satu putaran, dua putaran, tiga putaran. Gawat kepalaku pening, pandanganku mulai berkunang-kunang, aku merasa mual. Kurasa gara-gara aku belum makan pagi tadi.

"Julia? Kamu nggak apa-apa? Mukamu pucat loh," kata Leo khawatir dengan keadaanku, aku menggeleng. "mau kuambilkan minum?" tawar Leo, aku menolak tawaran Leo.

"Mau kuantar ke UKS?" tanya Leo lagi. Aku menolak tawaran Leo lagi.

"Urgh..." aku menahan mual, dan benar saja. Aku pingsan saat latihan passing. Samar-samar kudengar suara Steve yang panik menghampiriku.

* * *

_**~UKS~**_

Bau obat-obatan menyapa indra penciumanku dan kubuka mataku, ini... UKS?

Tiba-tiba Mrs. Jun masuk ke dalam UKS dan menanyakan keadaanku, "Julia, kamu tadi pingsan saat olahraga. Kamu sudah sarapan tadi pagi?" tanyanya lembut.

"Belum..." jawabku lemah, dengan sigap Mrs. Jun menyiapkan obat-obatan dan menuliskan surat ijin ke wali kelasku.

"Pantas saja, minum obat ini dulu, Ibu akan memberikan surat ijin ke wali kelasmu dulu, siapa wali kelasmu?" tanya Mrs. Jun sambil memberikan segelas air dan 2 tablet obat.

"Mr. Sergei, oh ya bu, yang mengantarku ke UKS siapa?" tanyaku sambil meminum obat.

"Steve Fox, sebaiknya kamu berterima kasih pada Steve karena dia mau menggendongmu ke UKS, oh iya. Sebaiknya kamu makan setelah minum obat itu. Mau Ibu belikan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng pelan, wanita berumur 42 tahun tersebut keluar ruangan dan meninggalkanku sendiri di UKS, aku membatin. _"Steve Fox mengantarkanku ke UKS?" _

"Juliaaa! Kami boleh masuk?" tanya Xiaoyu dari luar UKS.

"Boleh, masuk saja!" balasku dan kemudian Xiaoyu, Alisa, Zafina dan Lili masuk ke UKS dengan membawa sebungkus sandwich ayam dan sebotol air minum.

"Hei, sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Zafina sambil memberikan sandwich ayam itu.

"Yeah," jawabku sembari membuka bungkus sandwich dan menggigit sandwich ayam itu.

"Kamu tadi pagi sudah sarapan? Sudah tidur yang cukup?" tanya Lili beruntun, aku menggeleng.

"Kamu ini! Bisa-bisanya nggak sarapan!" komentar Alisa pedas, "tadi malam tidur berapa jam kamu?" tanya gadis kebangsaan Rusia itu.

" 4 jam," jawabku singkat.

"Astaga! Bisa-bisanya Cuma tidur 4 jam! Kamu ini kebiasaan deh!" kali ini Xiaoyu yang berkomentar, kebiasaan burukku yaitu tidur diatas jam 1 malam dan tadi malam aku tidur jam 2 pagi. Karena inilah teman-temanku sering menasehatiku agar menghilangkan kebiasaan burukku.

"Iya iya, hey. Nanti pelajaran apa?" tanyaku.

"Nanti Matematika," jawab Alisa.

_**KRIIIING!**_

"Ah sudah masuk, sudah ya Julia! Cepat sembuh!" seru Zafina dan yang lain meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Jangan tinggalkan akuuuu!" seruku dramatis.

"Enak saja! Bisa-bisa kita dihukum lompat kodok sama Mr. Kazuya !" kata Lili, "makanya jangan pingsan!" sambung Lili lagi.

"Iya deh..." ucapku pasrah. Kini aku sendiri di UKS, rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi, sesekali tetes hujan menerpa jendela dan bergulir jatuh.

"Bosan..." ucapku sambil memainkan rambutku, hujan mulai turun dengan deras membuat suasana sejuk di ruang UKS, kebetulan ruang UKS bersebelahan dengan taman langsung jadi tanpa AC pun ruangan ini sudah sejuk.

_**Krieet.**_

Pintu UKS terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok manusia pirang cerah dan safir biru yang melirik ke arahku ... Steve? Sedang apa dia disini? Batinku.

Steve menarik kursi disamping kasurku dan mulai buka mulut, "Hei, sudah baikkan?" tanya Steve sambil memberikan sebungkus french toast dan sekotak susu vanila.

"Yah, tapi sayangnya aku akan melewatkan pelajaran Sejarah," kataku agak kecewa. Walaupun tadi aku sudah makan sebungkus sandwich tapi aku masih lapar jadi kuterima saja french toast dari Steve, lagipula french toast itu favoritku.

"Santai saja, toh hari ini Mrs. Nina nggak masuk," ujar Steve nyengir.

"Ooo, oh ya Steve. Kamu nggak ikut pelajaran ?" tanyaku penasaran

"Nggak, aku sudah ijin Mr. Kazuya kalau aku menemanimu di UKS, beruntung kamu hari ini nggak ikut kelas Mr. Kazuya kalau nggak kamu bakal disuruh mengerjakan 100 soal persamaan kuadrat!" Steve menghela nafas lega karena dia nggak ikut di kelas Mr. Kazuya.

"Dasar pemalas..." aku memukul kepala Steve dengan majalah yang ada di meja UKS dengan pelan.

Kami tertawa sebentar lalu tenggelam keheningan, awan gelap masih membasahi bumi dengan hujan yang dibawanya, lama-lama aku kedinginan disini...

"Ehem Steve?" aku memanggil Steve yang asik menonton TV #ada TV di UKS?! Aku mauuuu!.#

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Aku minta maaf atas sifatku tadi pagi dan terima kasih karena kamu mau menggendongku ke UKS," ucapku.

Steve sedikit terkejut dengan perkataanku namun ia menguasai dirinya lagi, "Sama-sama, itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai teman, iya kan?" katanya sambil mengulas senyum manis namun kalimat terakhirnya membuat hatiku perih.

Andaikan kamu tahu, seberapa besar aku menyukai dirimu. Steve Fox.

Jam berikutnya aku ijin untuk mengikuti kelas Musik yang diajarkan oleh Mr. Lei , awalnya Steve menyuruhku untuk istirahat saja tapi aku bersikeras bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Hei Julia, sudah merasa sehat nih?"tanya Zafina, aku mengangguk.

"Baguslah! Aku selamat! 2 jam tadi aku hampir mati kebosanan tau di kelas saat jam Sejarah karena Mrs. Nina nggak masuk!" Zafina memelukku dengan kencang.

"Eheh—Zafinaaa—kamu—mau—membuatku—masuk UKS—lagi—yaaa? Sesak—nafas nih!" pintaku karena aku hampir mati karena pelukan Zafina yang cukup kuat.

"Oh, maaf," Zafina melepas pelukkanya. Tiba-tiba kudengar dentingan piano dari ujung ruang musik dan aku menemukan Steve yang sedang dikelilingi oleh anak-anak, aku lupa kalau Steve itu lihai bermain piano.

Jemari Steve menari-nari di atas tuts piano tersebut, nada-nada lembut tercipta dari piano tersebut. Manik biru Steve tetap terfokus pada piano yang ada didepannya, bahkan Shin yang kurang menyukai piano pun terpukau pada permainan Steve.

"Hebat Steve! Apa nama lagu ini?" puji Hwoarang setelah Steve selesai memainkan piano, dia hanya tersenyum.

"_Like Sunflower,_" ucapnya singkat. Bunga matahari... bunga yang sama-sama kami sukai.

Hari berikutnya kami dibagikan selebaran untuk studi ekskursi ke pemukiman didekat Mishima Zaibatsu (?), dalam studi ekskursi ini dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Kuharap aku satu kelompok dengan Steve...

Lili menepuk pundakku dari belakang, "Julia, sebaiknya kamu lihat kamu satu kelompok dengan Steve atau nggak," Lili nyengir, aku berjalan menuju papan yang biasanya dibuat untuk pelajaran PKK dan kulihat aku ada dikelompok siapa...

_Kelompok 3:_

_Alisa Bosconovitch _

_Lars __Alexandersson_

_Julia Chang_

_Steve Fox_

_Emilie De Rocherfort_

_Miguel Caballero Rojo_

Aku satu kelompok dengan Steve!? Aku menganga melihat nama yang terpampang di kertas itu, dari kejahuan bisa kudengar Lili dan Zafina terkekeh pelan. Sialan.

"Tukang telat! Kita satu kelompok ya?" tanya Steve mendadak.

"Uhm? Iya, aku juga satu kelompok dengan Lili dan Alisa," jawabku. Steve mengacak-acak rambutku pelan.

"Baguslah, sepertinya dewi fortuna ada di pihakku kali ini," ujarnya nyengir lalu dia meninggalkanku.

Tunggu dulu, dia bilang kalau dewi fortuna berpihak padanya? Kurasa mukaku merah seperti tomat. Kemudian Mr. Sergei masuk untuk menjelaskan studi ekskursi.

"Untuk studi ekskursi kali ini kalian diharap membawa bekal untuk makan siang dan minum sendiri, dan setiap kelompok diwajibkan untuk membuat laporan selama studi ekskursi. Dan yang terakhir untuk para murid diharuskan untuk membawa jaket karena udara disana amat dingin," Mr. Sergei membacakan aturan studi eksursi tersebut, "untuk kelompoknya kalian sudah tahu kan?" tanya Mr. Sergei .

"Sudaaaah~" jawab kelasku.

"Baiklah, saya tinggal mengajar dulu. Jika masih belum jelas tanyakan pada Lars saja. Omong-omong ini jam pelajarannya siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ekonomi, " jawab Alisa, mengangguk pelan.

'Baik, jangan sekali-kali keluar kelas ya kalau gurunya belum datang," ucapnya lagi lalu pergi menuju kelas 12.

Tapi, namanya murid kelas 2 SMA, murid-murid kelasku tidak mengindahkan ucapan , mereka langsung keluar kelas, entah itu ke kantin ke toilet. Zafina, Lili, Alisa, Christie, Asuka dan Xiaoyu mendatangi mejaku.

"Yooo~ bagaimana? Kamu senang kan?" tanya Asuka to-the-point.

"Errr... bagaimana ya... antara senang dan gugup?" balasku.

"Bilang saja senaaang satu kelompok dengan Steve~~~ iya kaan?" goda Lili sambil mencubit tanganku.

Kutepis tangan Lili, "yang penting kalian satu kelompok dengan siapa?" tanyaku pada 6 manusia yang ada didepanku ini. Coret untuk Alisa karena dia satu kelompok denganku.

"Aku dengan Eddy," jawab Zafina.

"Aku dengan Tougo dan Asuka," jawab Xiaoyu.

"Aku satu kelompok dengan Jin," sambung Christie.

"Enaknya," sambungku.

"Tapi kamu kan satu kelompok dengan Steve~ gunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Steve," sambung Alisa.

"Yup~" ujar Lili.

* * *

Pada hari berikutnya saat hari H, aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk studi ekskuri, kuambil ransel hitamku, jeans biru, kaus putih, jaket hitam dan scarf putihku. Sedikit aneh sih tapi cuek saja.

"Julia, kamu sudah siap-siap?" tanya ibuku yang kebetulan juga guru pengawas untuk studi eksursi kali ini.

"Sudah bu," jawabku.

Aku diantar oleh ibuku, saat sampai disekolah kulihat Lili, Zafina, Asuka dan yang lain sudah ada di halaman sekolah, segera kusapa mereka.

"Yo!" sapaku bersemangat.

"Juliaa~" Zafina balas menyapa, kemudian Lili menowel pipiku dan mengarahkan kepalaku ke Steve.

"Lihat tuh, ayangmu," goda Lili, kali ini Steve memakai kaos hitam dipadu dengan jeans putih plus sepatu putih, beda saat hari-hari biasa. Celana merah, kemeja putih yang sebagian dibuka plus sarung tinju yang melekat di tangannya. Dia menawan... tunggu dulu! Singkirkan pikiran gilamu Julia!

"Hayooo~ jangan diliatin terus Steve~" goda Asuka, sepupu dari Jin Kazama tersebut menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajahku.

"Ah?" gumamku.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat masuk bus atau tempat yang strategis akan diambil," ajak Christie.

Didalam bus aku, Zafina, Lili, Christie, Asuka, Xiaoyu dan Alisa duduk di paling belakang sementara Steve dan kelompoknya berada di paling depan, sebal deh.

"Jadi begini, kalian kan satu kelompok. Saat kerja kelompok dekati saja terus~ jangan khawatir~ kita nggak akan menganggumu~" kata mereka serempak.

"Oh, atau nyatakan cintamu langsung," cetus Alisa ngawur, aku langsung tersedak keripik kentang.

"Ngawur kamu Alisa!" protesku cepat.

"Loh, benar kan?" tanya gadis kebangsaan Rusia itu polos.

"Kamu sih enak Alisa," ujarku lesu.

"Sudahlah Julia, yang penting kan kalian satu kelompok," ucap Lili bijak, tumben-tumbenan Lili bijak begini. #dilempar high heels sama Lili.#

Ketika bus kami sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, kami segera turun dan udara disini memang cukup dingin, untung saja aku bawa scarf dan jaket yang cukup tebal. Beda dengan Christie yang memang tahan dingin,maksudku itu lihat saja penampilannya, baju tipis warna pink (pikirkan bajunya yang ada di Tekken 5), celana hot pants warna putih dan sepatu gladiator warna biru.

"..." kami semua mingkem liatnya.

"C'mon! Let's go!" seru Christie bersemangat.

Sebelum studi ekskursi kami dimulai, dan wali kelas yang lain mengabsen murid-muridnya, secara ada 6 kelas yang mengikuti kegiatan ini dan setelah itu selaku wakil kesiswaan membuka kegiatan studi ekskursi ini.

Kelompokku kebagian tentang bebungaan, sedangkan Zafina dan kelompoknya dapat tentang pembuatan yoghurt jadi jalur kami dipisah.

"Jadi tanaman ini dapat tumbuh jika tumbuh kembangnya bla..bla..bla.." aku tak mendengarkan kata-kata petugas tersebut, perhatianku terebut oleh bunga-bunga disana namun yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah bunga matahari dan serumpun bunga yang berwarna ungu yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Bunga lilac," ucap Steve tiba-tiba.

"Bunga lilac?" kuulang perkataan Steve, dia mengangguk lalu kembali bicara.

"Bunga lilac ungu artinya cinta pada pandangan pertama kalau aku tidak salah ingat," gumamnya pelan sambil memegang kelopak bunga itu, "dan bunga matahari artinya aku melihat dirimu karena arah tumbuhnya yang kearah matahari,"

Aku mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Steve, tak kusangka tampang berandalan begini tahu banyak arti bunga.

"Hei yang disana! Sampai kapan kalian mau disana terus?!" pemandu berambut pink norak itu berteriak kencang, saat kami kembali ke kelompok, Alisa dan Lili mulai menggodaku gara-gara aku Steve membicarakan bunga-bunga disana.

"Ehem~~~ yang tadi berduaan ngomongin tentang bunga~ ehem~ aku iri deh~" goda Lili.

"Iya nih~ cinta pada pandangan pertamaa~ bunga matahari~ morning glory~, bunga aster~ aduh mesra banget ya Lili~" Alisa ikut-ikutan Lili, aku tepuk jidat lihat kelakuan mereka.

Kelompok kami melanjutkan perjalanan, sepanjang jalan kulihat banyak pepohonan yang masih hijau, langit berawan, sungai yang masih jernih, lapangan yang masih membentang jauh. Saat makan siang kami duduk di lapangan dekat sungai, aku makan dengan Asuka, Lili, Zafina, Alisa dan Christie.

Aku membuka kotak makanku dan mulai menyantap makan siangku, "Ehem~ yang tadi berduaan sama Steveee~~~" Lili mulai buka mulut.

"Oh? Tadi Julia berduaan dengan Steve toh~~~ aduh~ bikin iri deh~" Zafina nyengir.

"Iyaa~ mana ngomongin tentang bunga lagi~ mesra banget kaaan?" timpal Alisa sambil mencaplok sandwich ayamnya, aku tepuk jidat lagi.

Setelah makan siang kami diberi waktu bebas jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di dekat lapangan, saat aku sampai di sebuah sungai kecil aku menemukan bunga kecil berwarna biru dengan semburat kuning, cantik sekali...

"Oh? Bunga forget-me-not?" ujar seseorang dari belakangku, Steve.

"Bunga forget-me-not? Nama yang lucu," gumamku, Steve mendekatiku.

"Yup, bunga ini memiliki legendanya sendiri, kamu ingin dengar?" tanya Steve, aku mengangguk. Steve tertawa sebentar lalu mulai bercerita, "Dulu di Eropa, ada seorang ksatria sedang jalan-jalan dengan seorang putri di tepi sungai, ksatria itu melihat sekuntum bunga yang indah di tepi sungai dan dia ingin mengambi bunga itu untuk putri tapi saat ingin mengambil bunga itu dia terpleset ke dalam sungai, baju zirahnya yang berat itu membuatnya tidak bisa naik ke darat dan akhirnya sang ksatria itu mendapatkan bunga itu namun dia mulai tenggelam akibat kelelahan, bunga itu dilempar ke tangan putri itu sambil berucap salam perpisahan 'forget-me-not,',"

"Jadi begitu... apa bunga ini punya artinya?" tanyaku sambil tetap memegang kelopak bunga itu.

"True Love, sering kali bunga ini dilambangkan sebagai tanda cinta abadi dan kesetiaan," ucap Steve.

"Wow..." aku berdecak kagum mendengar arti bunga ini, kami menikmati pemandangan disana selama beberapa menit sampai aku angkat bicara lagi, "hei, aku penasaran... kamu tahu banyak arti bunga itu darimana?"

"Aku punya buku tentang arti bunga, mau pinjam?" tanya Steve.

"Mau," balasku, kami tenggelam dalam diam lagi sampai Miguel memanggil kami untuk kembali ke lapangan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Saat kembali ke lapangan, Lili dan yang lain mulai menyorakiku karena aku kembali dengan Steve, perjalanan dilanjutkan dengan mengunjungi pabrik pembuatan susu sapi, kami kembali ke sekolah jam 04.00 sore.

Besoknya setelah studi ekskursi kami diberi waktu libur, aku bisa bangun sesiang mungkin~ ^_^

_I'm here now. I'm doing the best i can, where are you know? I—_Trek! Lagu Sparking menggema dari Hpku (Tomoko: yah -_-, kamu tiru-tiru ringtone saya Julia, Julia: yang nulis siapa!?) kulihat nama yang tertera disana.

_You have 2 misscall_ _From: Kazama Asuka._Kutelepon lagi Asuka, kutekan tombol call. Selama beberapa detik aku menunggu Asuka menjawab telpon dan kali ini Jin yang mengangkat teleponku.

"_Kazama Jin disini," _suara baritone milik Jin menyapaku dari seberang sana.

"Ah, Jin? Asuka ada?" tanyaku.

"_Ada, tunggu sebentar ya, ngomong-ngomong ini siapa ya?" _tanya Jin, aku tepuk jidat, sudah jelas namaku tertera dilayar HP...

"Ini Julia, Jin," ujarku.

"_Tunggu sebentar ya Julia, hei Asuka! Ada telepon dari Julia!" _Jin memanggil Asuka, terdengar bunyi orang menuruni tangga dari seberang sana dan kini terdengar Asuka menerima telepon dari Jin.

"_Oh hai Julia! Tumben-tumbenan kamu telepon?" _tanya Asuka.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, "Kamu ini.. kamu kan yang tadi meneleponku? Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu,"

"_Oh, maaf aku lupa, hari ini mau ke Shinjuku nggak? Aku juga mengajak Lili dan Zafina," _kata Asuka.

"Shinjuku? Baiklaah~ lagipula sudah lama aku nggak belanja disana~ jam berapa kita ketemuan?" tanyaku senang.

"_Jam 10.00, sebaiknya kamu cepat bersiap-siap deh, aku akan menemuimu di toko 'Heaven's Lolita' bye-bye!" _Asuka menutup teleponnya, segera aku bersiap-siap mandi. Setelah mandi kukenakan t-shirt berwana jingga lembut, celana ¾ warna putih, _high heels _pink lembut dan sebagai pelengkap tas berwarna coklat melengkapi penampilanku, untuk rambutku... kubiarkan tergerai. (kira-kira cocok gak ya? Saya ga lihai dalam fashion X_X")

"Aku pergi ke Shinjuku sebentar ya bu!" aku pamit pada ibuku yang sedang membaca koran.

"Hati-hati ya!" seru ibuku.

Aku menjumpai Asuka, Lili, dan Zafina di 'Heaven's Lolita'. Kami mulai mengitari toko-toko di Shinjuku, tiba-tiba Zafina menjawil lenganku dan mengarahkan Steve. Steve di toko bunga? Buat apa?

Steve terlihat sebuket bunga mawar putih, tanpa sadar aku dan yang lai mengikuti Steve sampai di...kuburan? ah, kulihat Steve meletakkan buket bunga itu dan mulai menangis. Kami bersembunyi di belakang pohon tua.

"Seorang Steve Fox menangis?!" jerit Asuka kencang, kubungkam mulut Asuka tapi Steve sudah menyadari kami, dia mendatangai kami dan bertanya.

"Kalian? Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Steve curiga, gawat... terpaksa kami menjelaskan dari A-Z.

"Kuburan ini kuburan ibuku, ibuku meninggal saat aku umur 12 tahun, ibuku meninggal karena kanker otak yang menggerogoti tubuhnya," Steve mengelus nisan itu. Tertulis disana.

_Here lies:_

_Claire Fox._ _Our beloved wife and mother,_ _19xx-20xx._

"Eh? Bukankah Mrs. Nina itu ibumu?" tanya Lili, Steve menggeleng.

" Mrs. Nina itu sepupu ibuku, aku diangkat oleh keluarga Williams yang tidak punya anak," ucap Steve, terlihat dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Mmm... aku penasaran, dimana ayahmu?" tanya Zafina hati-hati.

"Ayahku? Dia sudah tak kuanggap ayah lagi, entah dimana dia sekarang," Steve mengepalkan tangannya. Terlihat emosi yang siap dimuntahkan dari diri Steve.

"Ehm... maaf Steve karena membuatmu menceritakan kehidupan pribadimu..." gumam Zafina bersalah.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa... malah aku merasa lega," sanggah Steve. "hei, kebetulan aku sedang ada waktu kosong, bisa aku ikut dengan kalian?" tanyanya.

"Boleh," balas Zafina, kami beranjak dari kuburan itu. Sebelum berangkat aku dan Zafina berdoa di depan kuburan ibu Steve.

"Hei kaliaan! Sedang apa kalian disana?! Ayo berangkat!" Lili berteriak.

"Iya-iya!" balas kami berdua membalas Lili, kami bergegas berangkat.

* * *

TBC

** Tomoko: hello! Jumpa lagi dengan saya! Kali ini saya membuat pair JuliaXSteve! Karena saya cinta dengan pair ini jadilah fic ini! XD btw untuk legenda bunga forget me not itu betulan ada loh~ cari deh di gugel~ baiklah! Revieew? :3**

**PS: kenapa saya jadiin Steve anak angkatnya Nina ye? Maaf ya Namco #dijejelin bom.**

**Btw,mumpung saya inget buat naruh arti bunganya saya tulis dibawah ini ya:**

**Lilac ungu: cinta pada pandangan pertama **

**Bunga matahari: aku melihat dirimu **

**Morning Glory: pengaruh, keanggunan**

** Aster: cinta**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: TEKKEN BUKAN PUNYA ANE, KALO PUNYA ANE PASTILAH SHIN KAMIYA ANE MASUKKIN KE GAME TEKKEN XD #direbus**

**Tomoko: Hola! Jumpa lagi dengan saya! Saya kembali untuk melanjutkan fic nista ini! XD. Terima kasih untuk Carl-senpai dan Wind Scarlett senpai yang sudah mereview fic ini~ saya balas disini ya~**

**Carl-senpai: makasih udah review ya~**

**Wind Scarlett: ada Scarlett-senpaaaai! Makasih udah review senpaaai~ #kasih Jin yang lagi ngulek rujak# ehehehe... berhubung saya jarang mainin Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection jadilah saya agak-agak lupa dengan sifat aslinya Lili gimana #disambit high heels.# dan berhubung saya suka menistakan chara yang saya gunakan untuk kepentingan fanfic jadilah Julia, Lili dan kawan-kawan disini saya jadikan OOC. Tapi kelihatannya OOCnya terlalu dewa ;_; (maafkan saya.) mau tahu kenapa si Nina jadi mama angkatnya Steve? Ikuti dong :3 #dor#**

**PS: disini Alisa punya saudara kembar :D, namanya Alice. Masuk akal kan? Alisa dan Alice? Hehehehe... eniwey disini Lili dan Shin pacaran jadi jg heran ada pair ShinXLili. Plus settingannya ini saya bikin udah UTS. Benernya sih saya udah bikin chapter 2 tapi rasanya kok nggak nyambung ya sama ceritanya ;_;, jadinya ini saya buat jadi chapter 2. Eniwey saya mulai aja ya~ enjoy~**

* * *

"Perhatian semuanya, 2 minggu lagi kalian akan menghadapi ujian tengah semester ganjil jadi saya harap kalian belajar dengan serius karena rapor semester ganjil juga berpengaruh pada kenaikan kelas kalian," Mr. Sergei memberi tahu kami untuk ujian tengah semester ganjil kali ini. Ada beberapa orang yang mengeluh seperti Lili dan Tougo.

"Jadwalnya sudah saya tempel di papan PKK, nanti silakan dilihat ya," Mr. Sergei keluar kelas untuk mengajar, setelah Mr. Sergei keluar kami segera melihat jadwal yang terpampang disana.

"Apa? Sejarah Jepang digabung dengan Bahasa Inggris? Hari pertama pula! Arghh!" gerutu Steve, "hari kedua Akutansi dengan Ekonomi?! Mikir apa sih si tua itu?" rutuk Steve lagi.

"Sejaran Yunani digabung Geografi? Hari keempat?" kali ini aku angkat bicara, aku memang lemah kalau Sejarah Yunani, tentang Geografi sih tidak ada masalah.

"Kudengar sih dari Mrs. Anna kalau kita gagal dalam 4 pelajaran kita akan melewati musim panas kita dengan ikut kelas musim panas," Lars memberi tahu dan Steve kini malah berguling-guling di lantai dengan OOC.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKK! MUSIM PANASKU YANG INDAAAAAAAAAAAH!" jerit Steve layaknya orang gila.

"Mmm... bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama?" usul Shin.

"Boleh juga idemu Shin, bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama saat pulang sekolah di perpustakaan selama ujian tengah semester?" usul Lars lagi.

"SETUJUUU!" jawab anak-anak, dan saat pulang sekolah kami berkumpul bersama di perpustakaan untuk belajar bersama. Untungnya Mrs. Emma sudah pulang jadi kami bisa membawa cemilan, hitung-hitung pengisi perut~

"Jadi sebaiknya kita belajar Bahasa Inggris dulu, ada yang tidak mengerti?" tanyaku dan Lars, Steve (pastinya), Shin, Jin, dan Lili angkat tangan.

"Aku! Aku!" seru Steve semangat.

"Iya, apa yang kamu tidak mengerti Steve?" tanyaku.

"Apa artinya 'eat'?" tanya Steve dengan muka polos, aku langsung jatuh dari kursi. Itukan pelajaran SD...

"Kamu ini... kamu orang Inggris kan?! masa arti eat tidak tahu?!" gusarku, "mana buku catatanmu!? Aku mau lihat!" kuambil buku Steve dan kulihat isinya dan aku langsung jatuh dari kursiku.

Isi bukunya kosong melompong! Hanya terisi sedikit di halaman tengah dan itupun ditulis asal-asalan.

"STEVE FOX!" teriakku, hampir kurobek buku yang sedang kupegang namun Zafina dan Christie segera menenangkanku, selanjutnya aku memberikan latihan dengan 100 soal tingkat anak SD dan SMP namun hasilnya hanya 20 soal yang benar, 20 soal salah dan 65 soal lainnya dibiarkan kosong tak terjawab. Aku mematahkan bolpoin yang kupegang saat melihat latihan soal yang dijawab Steve.

"Jadi begini ya Steve... simple present tense itu dipakai untuk kegiatan sehari-hari," aku menjelaskan dengan ngos-ngosan, Steve manggut-manggut, "beri aku contoh satu saja," ucapku.

"_I go to school everday every morning," _jawabnya.

"Bagus, jadi untuk Inggris kamu sudah bisa kan?" tanyaku.

"Sudah! Terima kasih Julia!" puji Steve.

"Sejarah ada yang kamu tidak mengerti?" tanyaku lagi. Dia memberikan catatan miliknya dan menunjukkan soal yang dimaksud.

"Ooo... yang ini... Kekaisaran Tokugawa berakhir pada tahun 1867 dan dgantikan oleh Kekaisaran Meiji, sedangkan Kaisar Meiji meninggal tahun 1912," jelasku.

"Oo... jadi itu..." Steve menuliskan penjelasanku di buku catatan miliknya. "aku sering terbalik antara Kaisar Tokugawa dan Kaisar Meiji," gumamnya.

"Memang sih tapi kalau kamu sudah hafal tahunnya pasti tidak terbalik lagi, nah yang mana lagi?" tanyaku, dia menunjuk soal selanjutnya.

"Ooo.. Suku Manchu menguasai Korea tahun 1637 dan pihak Jepang takut akan kemungkinan invasi dari suku Manchu. Jepang karena itu menjadi bahkan lebih terisolasi lagi dibandingkan sebelumnya. Periode pengurungan diri ini berakhir dua setengah abad kemudian, pada masa persatuan politis yang dikenal sebagai periode Edo, yang dianggap sebagai masa puncak kebudayaan pertengahan Jepang," jelasku lagi. Steve mencatat penjelasanku lagi.

"Ow... jadi begitu..." gumamnya lagi.

"Ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan lagi?" tanyaku lagi.

"Emm... kurasa tidak ada, terima kasih Julia. Kamu memang jago Sejarah Jepang," pujinya, kali ini pujiannya terdengar amat tulus, dia melempar senyum yang tulus padaku, aku makin jatuh hati padanya.

"Memujiku tidak akan mendapat bantuan saat ujian!" seruku sambil memukul kepalanya dengan kotak pensil.

"Enak saja! By the way kamu lemah dalam Sejarah Yunani kan? mau kubantu?" kali ini Steve bertanya. Aku mengangguk. Steve memang jago kalau Sejarah Yunani

"Yang mana?" tanyanya, aku menunjuk soal yang kumaksud.

"Yang ini... Perang Troya dipicu oleh perbuatan para dewa, Semua dewa-dewi dan orang penting diundang ke pernikahan Peleus dan Thetis (orang tua Akhilles). Hanya dewi Eris (dewi perselisihan) yang tidak diundang. Dewa Eris marah dan melempar sebuah apel ke tengah-tengah pesta, apel tersebut beruliskan kallistei ("untuk yang tercantik"). Afrodit, Hera, dan Athena mengklaim sebagai pemilik apel tersebut dan sebagai dewi tercantik," Steve berhenti sebentar dan melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi. "Ketiga dewi tersebut mendatangi Zeus untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak memiliki apel emas itu. Zeus tidak ingin memihak siapapun dan menyuruh mereka untuk meminta keputusan pada Paris. Hera berusaha menyuap Paris dengan kekayaan, Athena berjanji akan menjadikan Paris jenderal yang berjaya dan terkenal, sementara Afrodit menawarkan wanita tercantik di dunia (Helene). Paris akhirnya memilih Helene dan dengan demikian memilih Afrodit sebagai dewi tercantik. Helene sendiri sebenarnya telah menjadi istri Menelaos, raja Sparta tetapi Eros, dewa cinta anak Afrodit, memanah Helene dengan panah cinta sampai akhirnya Helene jatuh cinta pada Paris. dan bersedia untuk dibawa kabur ke Troya. Suami Helene, Menelaos, marah besar. Dengan didukung oleh saudaranya, Agamemnon raja Mikenai dan raja-raja Yunani lainnya, Menelaos menyerang kota Troya,"

Aku menulis penjelasan Steve, "Eumm... jadi itu penyebabnya... Afrodit menyuruh Eros memanah Helene supaya Paris memilih Afrodit toh..."

"Yup, perang ini terjadi selama 10 tahun lamanya," Steve membuka buku paket Sejarah Yunani miliknya. "ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi?"

Aku menggeleng, jam 16.00 kami pulang kerumah, "Sampai jumpa lagi Julia," ujar Asuka lalu pulang dengan Hwoarang... aku lupa bilang kalau Asuka dan Hwoarang berpacaran. Terkadang aku iri dengan teman-temanku yang sudah memiliki kekasih seperti Lili dan Asuka.

"Julia? Kamu nggak masuk ke rumah? Ini sudah malam loh," suara ibuku membuyarkanku dari lamunanku, sejak kapan aku sampai dirumah? Batinku bingung.

Malam hatinya setelah makan malam aku belajar Sejarah Yunani, kuambil buku catatan ditasku dan mulai belajar tapi pada dasarnya aku lemah dengan Sejarah Yunani jadi aku memutuskan untuk belajar Geografi.

Esok harinya Mr. Sergei kembali masuk kelas untuk memberitahukan tentang rotasi tempat duduk untuk ujian tengah semester, "Kemarin saya lupa memberi tahu kalian, untuk ujian semester ini kalian diharap duduk sesuai absen kalian, saya sudah tempelkan di papan PKK nanti bisa dilihat," setelah itu Mr. Sergei keluar kelas. Aku, Asuka, Lili dan Christie segera melihat gambar tempat duduk yang tertempel disana.

"Yaah... aku jauh sekali dengan Shin, aku didepan meja guru sedangkan Shin dibelakang," keluh Lili.

"Aku satu deret dengan Mariana dan Karen," ucap Asuka.

"Yaah... masa cuma aku dan Christie yang nyasar di tempatnya Jane dan Alice?" Alisa mengeluh, aku melirik kertas yang tertempel disana... aku satu deret dengan Hwoarang dan Forest... sedangkan Steve dengan Miguel didepan meja guru.

"Julia, kamu satu deret dengan siapa?" tanya Alisa.

"Hmm... Hwoarang dan Forest," balasku.

"Enak sekali, aku nyasar dikelasnya Jane dan Alice," keluhnya.

_**~Perpustakaan, after school~**_

"Tukang Telat, ini bagaimana?" tanya Steve sambil menunjukkan selembar soalnya, kali ini kami belajar Akutansi dan Ekonomi.

"Ini baiknya ditambahkan dulu, jangan dibagi 3 karena nantinya bakal jadi panjang hasilnya," aku menuliskan hitungan di kertas Steve.

"Ooo..." Steve manggut-manggut.

"Mengerti tidak?" tanyaku.

"Mengerti, kalau ini kamu tahu kan?" tanyanya.

"Ini begini enaknya," kujelaskan soal-soal Akutansi dan Ekonomi. Saat selesai belajar Steve memberikanku sepaket latihan soal Sejarah Yunani.

"Nih, kubuatkan untukmu, kamu lemah dalam Sejarah Yunani kan?" Steve nyengir.

"Ehm.. Terima kasih Steve padahal kamu tidak perlu repot-repot membuatkan soal ini," aku menerima soal itu dari tangan Steve.

"Tidak apa-apa~ ini balas budiku karena kamu sudah mengajariku Sejarah Jepang, Bahasa Inggris, Akutansi dan Ekonomi~" jawabnya senang.

"O—oke..." balasku.

Hari ujian sudah datang, kuharap Steve bisa mengerjakan ujiannya...

* * *

_**~first day of exam~**_

Mrs. Kazumi(dianggap masih hidup) selaku guru BK yang terkenal galak bin disiplin kedapatan menjaga kelas kami, bisa kudengar Tougo, Shin, Jin, Miguel, dan Eddy menahan nafas saat masuk kelas.

"Semuanya harap Hpnya dikumpulkan di meja saya!" ujar , dalam hitungan detik (lebaaaay) gunungan HP terkumpul di meja guru dan ujian pun dimulai, aku segera mengerjakan ujian Sejarah Jepang dengan lancar sementara Eddy, Hwoarang dan Forest sedang mengobral jawaban mereka.

"Psst! Jawaban nomor 10 itu 'B'!" bisik Eddy. Forest dan Hwoarang mencatat jawaban yang diberikan Eddy.

"Makasih! Jawaban nomor 12 apa?" tanya Forest dengan keras, tanpa sadar suaranya memancing untuk ketempat Eddy dan Forest sedangkan Steve masih fokus dengan soal Sejarah Jepang.

_Pletak!_

"EDDY GORDO,HWOARANG, DAN FOREST LAW! IKUT SAYA!" seru Mrs. Kazumi sambil memegang penghapus papannya yang digunakan untuk memukul kepala 3 serangkai tersebut.

"Sial..." desis Hwoarang sambil menyikut Eddy dan Forest, "Ini semua salahmu Eddy!" dia menyikut Eddy keras.

"Enak saja! Salahkan Forest dong! kenapa aku?!" bantah Eddy sambil melirik Forest tajam.

* * *

_**~Second day of exam~**_

Ujian Akutansi berlangsung _coret_merdekakarenasekelaskerjasam a_coret_, bisa kudengar Lili dan Marianna tukar jawaban, sebenarnya aku juga masih kesulitan 5 nomor...

"Psst! Shin! Jawaban nomor 16 apa?" terpaksa aku tanya dengan Shin, maaf ya Lili..

"Hmm? 'D'," ucap Shin, kulirik Lili yang sedang melihatku jadi dengan cepat kutulis 'MAAF YA LILI, AKU TANYA SHIN SEBENTAR YA.'Diselembar kertas, Lili mengerti dan membalasnya, 'TIDAK APA-APA.' Diselembar kertas.

_**KRIIIING!**_

"Waktu untuk Ujian Akutansi sudah selesai, selesai tidak selesai harap dikumpulkan di meja. Saya akan membagikan ujian Ekonomi," membagikan ujian Ekonomi.

Aku mengerjakan Ujian Ekonomi dengan santai, sesekali kulirik Steve yang sedang serius menghitung soal-soal hitungan, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihatnya.

* * *

_**~Fourth day of exam~**_

Ujian Sejarah Yunani berlangsung damai, banyak soal yang sama dengan latihan soal yang diberikan oleh Steve.

_**~Final day of exam~**_

Ujian Hukum dan Ujian Seni Kebudayaan berlangsung tentram dan akhirnya UTS selesai. Aku dan Alisa menghela nafas lega.

"Fuaaaah! UTS selesai juga akhirnyaaa!" Alisa menghembuskan nafas lega sambil membuka sebungkus Ch*t*t*. #Tomoko: gw mauuuu~~, Alisa: mau? Beli donk!, Tomoko:* ngunyah aspal* (?)#

"Aku dan Alisa merana sekali di tempatnya Alice dan Jane, apalagi waktu ujian Akutansi dan Ekonomi. Entah bagaimana itu nasibku," Christie meratap nasibnya.

"Sudalah kawan, nikmati hidup ini~ ngomong-ngomong sebentar lagi kan liburan bagaimana kalau kita sekelas pergi ke pantai bersama? Hitung-hitung refreshing setelah UTS~" usul Alisa.

"Boleh juga," Shin muncul tiba-tiba dari balik Lili. "Kapan?"

"Tanggal 3 Agustus, beri tahu yang lain ya! Aku pulang dulu!" Alisa dan adik kembarnya, Alice pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Omong-omong Julia, tanggal 3 Agustus itu ulang tahunmu kan?" tanya Lili yang sedang meminum jus apelnya. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Sudah ya! Aku pulang dulu! Sampai jumpa tanggal 3!" Lili dan Shin pulang. Aku mengemasi barang-barangku dan bergegas pulang, semoga Ibu setuju tanggal 3 aku pergi ke pantai...

**TBC**

* * *

**Tomoko: halo minna! Jumpa lagi dengan saya! Rasanya chapter ini rada maksa ya ._.? iyalah, wong saya kerjanya malem" pas pergantain tahun -_-. Mata kriyep-kriyep jadi rada meksa deh~EGP ah~ #plak!# review minna~ dun flame~ **

**KAMI SELAKU KRU TEKKEN BESERTA AUTHOR MENGUCAPKAN**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS 2012 AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomoko: Hola minna! XD. Jumpa lagi dengan saya! Tomoko Takami! Author paling cantik! XD #dilempar karena kambuh narsisnya. **

**Hwoarang: terima kasih untuk Verruca lucifer yang sudah mereview fic ini, eniwey PP anda itu si 'klimis' William yah? **

**William: #tiba-tiba nongol# enak aja lo panggil gw si klimis! Gw ini shinigami terhormat tau! **

**Hwoarang: terhormat apaan? Nilai lu semasa sekolah dibawah si shinigami berkelamin ganda itu. ==" #ngemut permen.**

**Grell: enak aja lo panggil gw shinigami berkelamin ganda! Gw lady tau! Hormatin gw napa! #muncul sambil makan pie.**

**Hwo en Tomoko: #bisik"# makin diragukan jenis kelaminnya nih...**

**Grell: WOY! Gw denger itu! **

**Satpam: permisi ya, kalo ga ada keperluan silakan keluar dari sini. Mau dipake syuting. #ngelempar William sama Grell.**

**Hwo en Tomo: phew! Makasih ya! Eniweeey~~ kita mulaiiii! ENJOYYY!**

**DISCLAIMER: TEKKEN PUNYA NAMCO.**

* * *

"YAHOOOOOOOO!" teriak Steve saat dia sampai dipantai, saat ini kami sudah ada dipantai Izu. Sesuai perjanjian kami beberapa waktu lalu bahwa kami akan pergi ke pantai setelah ujian sekolah selesai.

_**PLETAK!**_

"Jangan norak Steve!" Eddy melempar batu karang (?) ke Steve, kali ini kami akan menginap di _cottage _milik Lili selama 3 hari 3 malam. Seluruh anak-anak kelas 11 juga ikut dalam acara ini.

"Wah, sudah lama aku tak ke pantai Izu, sudah banyak yang berubah ya!" ujar Asuka sambil meletakkan tas bawaanya sementara aku sendiri meletakkan kotak minuman yang kubawa disamping tas Asuka.

"Baiklaaaah! Yang perempuan bagian memasak sementara kami yang laki-laki akan menangkap bahan-bahannya di laut!" seru Shin sambil menceburkan dirinya di laut dengan yang lain, senda gurau terdengar amat jelas, aku tersenyum.

"Permisi Julia~ boleh aku pinjam Jane, Zafina, Alice, Christie, Asuka dan Xiao? Sebentar sajaa~" tiba-tiba Lili muncul dibelakangku. 6 orang yang dimaksud Lili hanya mengangkat alis tanda bingung, Lili mendelikkan matanya seakan memberi kode kepada 6 orang itu. Sejurus kemudian 6 orang itu tersenyum dan mengangguk seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis Rocherfort itu dan meninggalkan aku sendiri.

"Yaaah, kalian jahat deh. Masa aku sendirian di sini?" protesku.

"Maaf deh~" ucap 6 orang itu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan merebahkan diriku di bawah payung yang cukup besar. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu deh tapi apa ya?

"Graw graw? Groar groooar!" kata King tiba-tiba, ini arti pertanyaan King dalam bahasa manusia 'Julia, bisa kami minta tolong ambilkan piringnya?' kurang lebih seperti itu...

Aku bangun dari tempatku dan menanyakan King, "Ah? Sudah siap ya makanannya? Tunggu sebentar ya," ujarku sambil menepuk-nepuk pakaianku supaya bersih.

"Graw grawl graw groar graw graw grawl?" ucapnya lagi yang artinya, 'aku sudah menangkap kepiting kesukaanmu, kamu suka kepiting kan?' mataku langsung berkilat senang mendengar kata 'kepiting', Aku mengangguk senang.

* * *

_Zafina's POV_

Sebenarnya hari ini adalah ulang tahun Julia, kami memang berencana untuk membuat kejutan dengan membuat kue kesukaanya.

_**JBUUUM!**_

Lagi-lagi kudengar bunyi ledakan yang cukup keras dari arah oven, _'pasti Jane yang melakukannya!' _batinku gemas. Kupacu kakiku ke oven dan benar saja, di tempat oven kutemukan Jane yang setengah gosong dan oven yang berasap.

"Kok meledak ya?" tanya Jane bingung, aku tepuk jidat.

"Astaga Jane... kenapa kau masukkan telurnya ke dalam oven?! Telur akan meledak kalau dimasukkan oven! Jangan bilang kamu tidak tahu hal itu?" tebakku, gadis itu menggeleng. Aku tepuk jidat part 2. Gadis ini memang pintar kalau tentang Fisika, Kimia, Biologi, Elektronika dan sebagainya tapi kalau soal dapur... jangan PERNAH MENGIJINKAN JANE MEMASAK TANPA PENGAWASAN ORANG!

"Astaganaga... mana Lili?!" tanyaku lagi yang memang kusuruh untuk mengawasi Jane, Jane menunjuk Lili yang sedang sekarat di sofa.

"Kr—krimnyaaaa..." ucapnya setengah merintih, aku melongo, aku melirik mangkuk warna hijau yang ada disamping Jane, kuambil mangkuk itu dan mengendusnya.

_**NGIUUNG~ **_

"J—Janee... kamu masukkan apa ke mangkuk ini...? kok baunya anehhh?" tanyaku penasaran plus mual-mual. Jane hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

"Nggg... kutambahkan NaCl (Larutan asam), aspirin, pottasium, HF (g), dan air lemon..." ucapnya pelan sambil memainkan telunjuknya, ini yang aku takutkan... dia bakal eksperimen dengan bahan makanan!

"URPH!" aku lari ke kamar mandi, gawat... kalau begini kapan selesai kuenya?

_END OF ZAFINA'S POV_

* * *

"Tangkap Hwo!" Forrest melemparkan bola _volley _ke arah Hwo, dengan sigap cowok itu menerima bola dari Forrest.

"_Got It! Catch it Jin!" _Hwo mengoper bola ke arah Jin, namun Jin kurang sigap dan hasilnya Jin tersungkur a.k.a mencium tanah, Alisa meniup peluit tanda selesainya pertandingan.

"Pertandingan kali ini dimenangkan oleh tim merah dengan nilai 3-2!" Alisa mengangkat bendera merah yang mewakili Hwoarang, kelompok Hwoarang langsung _toast _satu sama lain.

"_YEAAAH!" _Hwoarang _toast _dengan Steve.

"Hei kalian! Saatnya makan sianggg!" panggilku dari arah _gazebo, _menu makan siang kali ini yaitu lobster panggang, lobster saus rica-rica, cah kangkung, sup kerang, udang goreng, udang bakar saus balado, ikan panggang saus lada hitam, kepiting rebus, sup ikan, kepiting telur asin, kerang hijau pedas, sup rumput laut dan cah rumput laut #kenapa 2 masakan yang terakhir ngaco yah?

"Asyikk~ makan~" bisa kudengar suara Steve yang senang, tiba-tiba kudengar suara 6 orang tadi.

"Maaf kami terlambat! Makananya sudah siap ya?" tanya Asuka sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Kalian terlambat! Dari mana saja kalian?" tanyaku sambil menuangkan sup ikan ke mangkuk-mangkuk yang ada.

"Ada deh~ menunya apa nih?" tanya Lili ngiler #pletakh!

"Liat aja sendiri," kataku agak ketus, aku menaruh mangkuk-mangkuk yang sudah kuisi dengan sup.

"Baiklaaaaaaaaaah! Selamat makaaan!" Steve dan Hwoarang segera melahap makanan mereka. Makan siang dilewati oleh senda gurau anak-anak, sore harinya kami memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai.

"Hei, kerang ini bagus sekali," kata Steve sambil mengambil kulit kerang berwana putih dengan semburat coklat, aku menautkan alis.

"Kau suka mengumpulkan kulit kerang? Aku baru tahu," gumamku, Steve memasukkan kulit kerang yang barusan dia ambil ke kantung celananya.

"Yah, tanteku. Anna Williams mempunyai hobi yang sama yaitu mengumpulkan kulit kerang, jadinya aku ketularan," Steve mengambil kulit kerang yang ada di dekat kakiku.

"Ooh, biasanya kamu jadikan apa kulit kerang itu?" tanyaku sambil membantunya mengambil kulit kerang.

"Entahlah, biasanya kujadikan aksesoris seperti gelang atau kalung, kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku. Matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. Langit mulai diwarnai oleh sinar-sinar jingga matahari, laut berdebur memecah batu karang dan angin berdesir lembut menyapu rambutku dan Steve, tampak wajah Steve yang berwarna orange gelap akibat tertimpa cahaya senja. Rambut pirangnya tertiup mengikuti arah angin.

"Hm, sebaiknya kita cepat kembali ke _cottage, _hari mulai gelap," Steve mulai berjalan dan aku mengikuti di belakangnya. Angin masih berhembus meniup daun pohon kelapa.

"Ng?" gumam Steve, dia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat kejauhan. Tampak di kejauhan ada seorang pria berambut pria berambut pirang yang sama dengan milik Steve dan bermata abu-abu sedang melihat ke arah kami.

"Steve? Kenapa?" tanyaku heran sambil melihat pria itu dengan mata memicing. Steve masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Emm... tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," Steve menarik tanganku tanpa sadar, aku agak shock namun aku kembali menguasai diriku. Pria itu... siapa dia? Batinku penasaran.

Sampai di _cottage _aku segera masuk kamar untuk bersiap-siap mandi, setelah selesai mandi aku masih tetap dikamarku untuk mengistirahatkan kakiku yang lelah akibat kegiatan tadi siang, tumben sekali kok sepi tempat ini. Biasanya kan ramai sekali. Batinku.

_**TREK!**_

"Sial! Mati lampu!" aku gusar sambil mencari-cari lampu senter, kunyalakan lampu senterku dan memanggil Zafina dan yang lain-lain, "Alisaaa! Liliiii!" panggilku sambil membuka pintu kamarku dan mulai menyusuri lorong _cottage, _tidak ada yang menjawab panggilanku, aku mulai bergidik ngeri.

Lorong _cottage _diselimuti oleh kegelapan pekat, hanya sedikit cahaya bulan yang menembus melalui cermin jendela yang terpasang di dinding, "Kaliaan! Ini tidak lucu ya! Alisa! Zafina! Miguel!" panggilku. Kueratkan selimut yang sedang kupakai, sayup-sayup kudengar suara dari ruang _theather_.

"Zafinaaaaa! Liliii! Kalian ada disana kan?!" seruku, kupercepat langkahku ke arah ruang _theather_ dan kubuka pintunya dengan gusar bercampur takut. Namun saat aku membuka pintu mendadak lampu menyala dan ada _confeti _menyambut pemandanganku.

"KEJUTAAAAAN! OTANJOBI OMETEDOU JULIA CHANG!" seru mereka serempak sambil memegang _tart _coklat yang besar dengan lilin dengan angka '17' yang menyala. Aku mematung di tempat melihat kejutan ulang tahun dari mereka sementara mereka mulai menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun sama-sama.

"Juliaaa! Maaf ya kami mengerjaimu!" Alisa datang sambil meminta maaf. Gadis Rusia itu membungkuk namun aku masih bisa mendengar tawa yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Juliaaa~" panggil Lili, aku menoleh ke Lili dan sejurus kemudian gadis Monaco itu mencoret pipi dan daguku dengan krim kocok, "AHAHAHAHAHAHA~~! JULIA JADI BADUT!" Lili mentertawaiku sambil tetap mencoret-coret wajahku dengan krim kocok lebih banyak.

Aku masih dalam keadaan 'lola' a.k.a masih belum connect dengan situasi ini, aku melihat kalender yang terpasang di sebelahku. Tanggal 3 Agustus... Oh iya! Hari ini hari ulang tahunku! Bagaimana aku bisa sampai lupa dengan hari ulang tahun sendiri?

"Happy birthday Juliaa~ ini kadomu~" Xiao menyerahkan sebungkus kado warna putih dengan pita merah. Aku menerimanya.

"Juliaaa~ Happy birthday~" Asuka memelukku dan memberikan kado yang dibungkus kertas perak.

"Hei sebaiknya tiup lilinya dulu! Keburu mati nanti!" seru Zafina dan Jane, mereka menyodorkan kue itu ke hadapanku, "_make a wish _dulu Julia!" ucap Jane.

Aku menutup mataku untuk membuat harapan dan sedetik kemudian aku meniup lilinnya dan mereka bertepuk tangan. "Saatnya Julia untuk di _bully _habis-habisaaan! Kalian siaap?!" seru Christie tiba-tiba selaku otak untuk menjahiliku untuk hari ini.

"Siap!" sontak anak-anak mengeluarkan amunisi (baca: telur, tepung, krim kocok, gula halus, mentega, wijen, _essence _vanila, susu kental manis, sisa adonan kue, selai stroberi, meses dengan berbagai warna dan coklat yang sudah dilelehkan.) aku menahan napas melihat kegilaan anak-anak.

"Seraaang!" seru Christie dan seketika hujaman tepung langsung mengenai tubuhku. Aku hanya tertawa dan berlari menghindari serbuan mereka yang membabi buta.

Aku berlari ke arah pintu keluar tapi Lars sudah bersiap-siap disana dengan semangkuk wijen dan coklat leleh, "Ehehehehe~~ kau mau kemana Juliaaa~?" ucapnya sambil berusaha menyiramkan wijen dan coklat lelehnya.

"Mau keluar!" aku berlari keluar ke arah pantai, untuk sementara waktu aku aman di pantai tapi beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah menyusulku di pantai.

"Nah~ kamu mau kabur kemana Juliaa~? Nggak ada tempat buat kabur lagi~" ucap Zafina dengan senyum usil, tangan kanannya melempar-lempar botol krim kocok.

"Eheee..." aku hanya nyengir, pasrah dengan keadaanku yang sebentar lagi akan berlumuran bahan-bahan kue.

"Seraaaaang! Habisi Juliaaa!" teriak Alice sambil menyiramkan selai stroberi.

"AAAAAAAA!" teriakku dan kehebohan itu berlangsung cukup lama.

"Semuanya! Ayo foto sama-sama!" Lili mengeluarkan kameranya dan memasang _tripod _untuk memasang kamera kemudian mengatur agar _timer_nya berjalan secara otomatis.

_**PLASH!**_

Cahaya _blitz _langsung menyinari kami, Lili segera melihat hasil fotonya dan tertawa, "Ahahahahaha! Julia paling mencolok!" dia tertawa sambil menunjuk fotoku yang berada di tengah dengan keadaan berlumuran bahan kue.

"Saatnya potong kue~!" seru Hwoarang, kehebohan pesta berlangsung hingga jam 11.00.

"Fuah! Untung sudah bersih..." aku keluar dari kamar mandi untuk kedua kalinya. Lorong kali ini benar-benar sepi karena sebagian besar anak-anak sudah tidur. Kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di pantai karena aku belum bisa tidur.

Saat dipantai aku menghirup aroma laut, aku memang suka dengan aroma laut terutama aroma laut musim panas, rasanya menyenangkan.

"Heh, kukira kamu sudah tidur," suara Steve mengagetkanku dari belakang, dia sudah memakai baju putih lengan panjang dan celana panjang abu-abu, kutebak itu baju tidurnya.

"Steve? Justru aku yang mengira kalau kamu sudah tidur," kataku.

"Aku belum bisa tidur, kamu sendiri?" tanya Steve sambil mengambil tempat di sampingku.

"Sama sepertimu," balasku, kami saling memandang langit untuk waktu yang cukup lama sampai Steve memecah keheningan.

"Aku belum mengucapkan happy birthday secara langsung ya ngomong-ngomong? Happy birthday," Steve mengucapkan happy birthday.

"Iya, terima kasih," aku tersenyum. Ombak kembali berdebur pelan, langit malam ini dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang yang bersinar, Steve mengeluarkan hpnya.

"Hmfttt~!" tiba-tiba Steve tertawa saat melihat hpnya. Spontan aku heran dengan cowok berkebangsaan Inggris itu.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa?" tanyaku heran, Steve masih tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kamu lihat bagaimana keadaanmu tadi, mukamu _hopeless _sekali tukang telat!" Steve memberikan hpnya yang sudah mengakses aplikasi gambar, kuterima hpnya dan sejurus kemudian aku langsung mangap melihatnya, sejak kapan Steve mengambil fotoku?

"Kamu—!" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku dia sudah memutus perkataanku.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," ucapnya singkat.

"Apa?" tanyaku, aku bingung dengan kalimat Steve.

Steve menarik napas panjang dan kembali mengulang perkataanya, "Kubilang kemarikan tanganmu," ulang Steve. Kuulurkan tanganku ke arah Steve, dia merogoh saku celananya dan memasangkan sesuatu di tanganku yang ternyata adalah gelang yang berhiaskan kulit kerang yang diambilnya tadi sore, gelang itu dibuat dengan anyaman yang rumit namun sederhana dan memikat.

"Itu kado untukmu. Semoga kamu suka," ucapnya lagi. Aku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Steve," kataku dan berakhirlah hari pertama di pantai.

* * *

**TBC**

**Tomoko: yak, pertama-tama saya minta maaf dulu, kenapa? Sebenarnya ini udah lama selesainya, udah berhari-hari file ini tertimbun di folder fanfiction saya, saya lagi stress berat ditambah frustasi dan depresi gila-gilaan. Lagi dirudung masalah secara gila-gilaan. **

**Pertama: dapet surat panggilan untuk ketiga kalinya dan kali ini saya murni nggak tau kenapa saya bisa dapet panggilan. **

**Kedua: saya udah gak gak gak gak kuaaat~! Di sekolah saya sekarang, nilai standartnya ajiben tinggi bangettttt T_T", rata-rata nilainya hampir 80 semuaaaaa TwT, otak saya kan standart bangetttt. **

**Ketiga: saya lagi berjuang merayu papa saya untuk menyetujui saya pindah ke SMK. Jujur, saya lebih suka masuk SMK ketimbang masuk SMA. Karena apa? Di SMK jurusannya lebih banyak dan sesuai dengan keinginan siswanya sendiri ketimbang SMA yang hanya menyediakan 2 jurusan yaitu IPA dan IPS. Jarang ada SMA yang menyediakan 3 jurusan, IPA, IPS dan Bahasa. **

**Keempat: sekolah saya yang sekarang betul-betul canggih, ada mesin **_**fingerprint **_**dan media pembelajarannya pake laptop tapi saya nggak suka itu, karena saya orang yang terbilang GAPTEK. Saya lebih suka pake buku, lebih nyantol dan itu terbukti 87%, nilai saya semasa SMP lumayan baik. Paling-paling remidi beberapa doank tapi waktu SMA semua nilai saya turun drastis, bahkan mata pelajaran favorit saya, Inggris, Agama dan Bahasa Indonesia turun drastis. **

**Lima: saya nggak kuat sama mata pelajaran yang saya hadapi nanti dikelas 2, ada mata pelajaran JURNALISTIK untuk kelas IPS. Saya benci jurnalistik karena pekerjaaan itu diharuskan untuk lihai berbicara dan banyak berbicara dan saya paling benci itu, saya orangnya 'irit' bicara, paling-paling kalo ada perlu doang saya baru buka mulut kalo nggak ya nggak buka mulut. tapi kalo sama orang-orang yang deket banget sama saya doang baru saya mau buka mulut.**

**Keenam: laptop saya minta diterror, kerjaannya nge-lag melulu sejak masuk sekolah, padahal rencananya laptop ini mau saya pake nulis doang. **

**Ketujuh: saya nggak kuat kalo harus satu gedung sama seseorang. #lirik seseorang yang dimaksud.**

**Kedelapan: stress akibat ditakol guru-guru IPA supaya masuk IPA, udah tau nilai IPA saya jeblok tambah dipaksa masuk IPA, gila apa? #poker face. **

**Lili: woy, jangan curcol! Tutup nih acara!**

**Tomoko: oh ya, maaf miina :P, maafkan saya atas curcol saya tadi, review? #mata kinclong-kinclong# dun flame yaaaa~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tomoko: minna! Jumpa lagi dengan saya! Tomoko Takami! Saatnya membalas review! **

**Pankoi: halo juga! #kibas baju.# makasih udah review yap! **

**Livia Hederstein:uwaaa! Makasih udah review yaaa! Ah, masa kaya si Snape awalannya Dragunov? 0w0", si Dragunov ngajar Character Building/BP, awalnya mau saya bikin guru kesenian -_- tapi beda banget sama karakter Dragunov yang tegas, kejem dan cool (?), ya udah. Kujadiin guru BP. Karen sama Mariana? Kalo yang Karen yang nyolong dari Harvest Moon nah kalo Mariana itu nama temen gue tapi gue plesetin XD. Penasaran? Ikuti dong makanya! :p. #dilempar.**

**DISCLAIMER: TEKKEN MILIK YANA TOBOSO.**

**Hwo: HEH! YANG BENER ITU NAMCO BEGO! BEGO KAGAK SEMBUH-SEMBUH JUGA ELU! #lempar Buster Sword sama truk.**

* * *

Hari kedua dipantai Izu kami mulai dengan makan pagi, masih ada sisa-sisa kekacauan tadi malam seperti lelehan coklat, mentega dan biji wijen yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"Phew! Tempatnya kacau sekali," gumam Asuka sambil melahap telur gorengnya yang sudah dicelupkan ke sambal. (Tomoko: sebagai catatan kadang-kadang saya juga pake sambal kalo makan telur goreng.)

"Heiii, nanti bantu bersih-bersih yaa!" seru Lili sambil menyuapkan nasi gorengnya ke mulut, bisa kudengar anak laki-laki mengeluh mendengar perkataan Lili, "kalo nggak, jangan harap kalian bisa tinggal disini," lanjut Lili sambil mematahkan sumpit yang dia pegang, mendadak kami semua bisa melihat background api dan malaikat Lucifer dibelakang Lili. Waduh...

Jadilah kami membersihkan tempat ini dengan nggak ikhlas, aku, Alisa, Jin dan Eddy kedapatan tugas untuk membersihkan lorong. Steve, Alice, Karen dan Forest menyapu ruang _theater, _kami saling membantu membersihkan _cottage _Lili walau sebenarnya kami agak malas membersihkannya tapi kalau kami malas membantu Lili resikonya adalah kami akan ditenggelamkan di laut depan untuk dijadikan tumbal Nyi Roro Kidul. #eh?

"Alisa, bisa tolong ambilkan itu?" aku menunjuk gagang pel yang tersandar di dinding dekat lukisan, dengan sigap Alisa mengambilkan gagang pel dan memberikannya padaku, segera aku mulai melanjutkan acara 'Cinderella', sampai aku didepan pintu ruang _theater, _tanpa sengaja mataku mengintip kegiatan Steve dan kawan-kawan yang sedang membersihkan ruang _theater. _

"Hei Hei! Forest! Karen! Lantainya masih licin! Jangan dibuat seperti _ice skating _dong!" protes Alice sambil mengayunkan gagang pelnya, tapi duo peselancar itu tidak menghiraukan protesan Alice, malahan kegilaan dua orang itu makin menjadi-jadi sampai...

_**GUBRAK! BYUR!**_

Kaki Karen tak sengaja menyenggol ember merah yang didekat kaki Steve sehingga gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan namun dengan cepat Steve menangkap gadis itu dengan pose ala film-film kuno zaman '60. #Tomoko: tau kan yang saya maksud?#

Glep, sial. Aku jadi melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin kulihat. Aku kembali melanjutkan acara mengepelku dengan perasaan dongkol, kurasa mereka mengetahui aura gelap yang memancar dari depan pintu ruang _theater _maka selanjutnya mereka melepaskan diri dan kembali melanjutkan acara membersihkan seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

Aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku dengan jengkel bercampur dongkol, bahkan tanaman _bonsai _kini jadi sasaran amukanku."Errr... Julia?" tanya Lili takut, aku memotong tanaman _bonsai _yang sudah tua dengan kekuatan penuh sampai-sampai batang tanaman itu putus.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAA~?" balasku dengan suara horror yang kira-kira setingkat dengan suara kuntilanak, Lili makin ciut mendengar suaraku yang mendadak horror.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa..." Lili ciut sampai-sampai ukurannya sama dengan bakteri _lactobacillus. _#Tomoko: eh, kok jadi pelajaran Bio sih -_-? Julia: nggak tau, siapa yang nulis.#

"Kenapa dengan Julia? Sejak 1 jam lalu dia jadi seperti banteng yang kelaparan," tanya Jin heran sambil memeras kain lap yang dipegangnya. Lili dan Eddy mengangkat bahu.

"Nggak tahu," jawab Eddy dan Lili bersamaan, aku tidak menghiraukan perkataan mereka dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku membersihkan kaca lukisan dengan kain lap hingga permukaan kacanya retak. #Tomoko: etdah buset! Julia makan apaan tuh sampe retak gitu? Julia: berisik! *lempar kain pel*#

Sore hari tiba, kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di pantai seperti yang kulakukan kemarin dengan Steve, angin berdesir pelan menyapu dedaunan sehingga tampak seperti tangan yang melambai-lambai, entah kenapa aku masih merasa dongkol dengan kejadian tadi siang.

_**PLETAK!**_

Sebuah botol minuman melayang dan mengenai kepalaku dengan mulus, "OW!" aku mengelus kepalaku yang terkena lemparan botol minuman, dengan gusar aku menoleh kanan dan aku menemukan Steve yang sedang memajukan tangannya seperti mau melempar lagi.

"Kenapa sih kamu ini? Sejak tadi siang marah terus, Lili sampai takut tuh lihatnya!" seru Steve heran sambil berjalan kearahku.

Aku mendengus."Bukan urusanmu rubah pirang," desisku. Tanpa sadar aku memanggilnya dengan Rubah Pirang, julukan yang sudah lama tidak kupakai untuk memanggilnya.

"Heh, rubah pirang ya. Sudah lama kamu tidak memanggilku dengan julukan itu, terakhir kali waktu kelas 2 SMP aku dipanggil seperti itu," kekeh Steve geli.

Mendadak semua kejengkelanku lenyap seketika saat melihat Steve tersenyum, "Heh, tapi aku sekarang menggunakannya lagi kan?" tanyaku, aku betul-betul lupa akan kejengkelanku tadi.

"Yah, sejujurnya aku sedikit merindukan panggilan rubah pirang itu," Steve duduk di sampingku, 2 SMP ya... itu waktu dimana aku masih belum menyukai Steve. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul begitu saja.

Kunikmati setiap detik dari momen ini, detik demi detik berlalu seiring ombak yang menabrak karang dan memecah hingga menjadi jutaan air yang sedikit membasahi baju kami.

"..." Steve menoleh ke dekat pohon dan kembali terdiam, lagi-lagi kutemukan sosok pria pirang dan bermata abu-abu itu sedang duduk di bangku dekat pohon sembari menyesap tehnya. Terkadang pria itu menoleh ke arah kami.

"Steve?" panggilku, namun Steve masih tetap di posisinya, sejurus kemudian Steve menarik tanganku dan pergi dari sana. "Steve... apa itu... ayahmu?" aku memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya pada Steve, Steve menoleh kearahku.

"...Iya, pria yang kita lihat hari ini dan kemarin itu adalah ayahku," jawab Steve melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "bajingan yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku dan ibuku sampai-sampai ibuku terjangkit kanker otak yang merenggutnya dariku yang masih anak-anak," Steve menarik napasnya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "bukannya datang ke pemakaman istrinya dia malah asyik berkencan dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah ditidurinya seakan dia tidak memiliki anak dan istri."

Kutepuk pundak Steve pelan, berharap bisa meredakan emosinya. "Steve, aku tahu kau dendam dengan ayahmu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia ayahmu. Orang yang sudah membawamu ke tempat ini Steve," ucapku tanpa bisa mengontrol mulutku.

Steve tampak takjub dengan perkataanku namun dia mengulas senyum pahit, "Kurasa akan susah, aku sangat membencinya. Amat membencinya hingga aku amat jijik dengan diriku," gumamnya. Segelintir rasa bersalah menyelimutiku secara cepat saat melihat senyuman pahit Steve.

"Maaf, aku jadi membuatmu menceritakan semuanya Steve," aku meminta maaf karena dia menceritakan masa lalunya yang kelam, keheningan kembali datang di antara kami sampai Steve memecah keheningan itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, kurasa Lili mencari kita," ucapnya. Dan kami kembali ke _cottage._

* * *

Kurasakan guyuran air yang mengucur dari _shower, _kubiarkan tubuhku berada dibawah pancuran air cukup lama tanpa sadar lama-kelamaan air di saluran pembuangan menggenang sampai di mata kakiku. Mendadak keluar binatang yang paling kutakuti diseluruh dunia dari lubang pembuangan.

_**KAKI SERIBU! **_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAKI SERIBUUUUUUUUUUUU! AAAAAAAAAAAA! LILIIIIIIII! ZAFINAAAA! ALISAAAAAA! CHRISTIEEEE! ASUKAAAAAA! KAKI SERIBUUUU!" jeritku sambil menaiki bak mandi yang ada disamping dan menyambit silet yang ada di wastafel. Aku melempar berbagai macam barang yang ada di kamar mandi dengan panik.

_**BRAK!**_

Aku melempar botol sabun mandi tepat kearah binatang itu, bunyi 'crak!' terdengar jelas. Kurasa sekarang binatang itu hancur, dengan takut aku berjalan kearah binatang itu mulai kutusuk-tusuk dengan silet.

"Sudah mati ya...?" gumamku sambil tetap menusuk kaki seribu yang sudah hancur, mendadak kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari tangan kananku. "oh, berdarah," kataku sambil melihat darah yang mengalir. Kurasa aku memegang siletnya terlalu keras sampai tanganku terluka. Untungnya lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, kucuci lukaku dan kubebat dengan perban kemudian keluar kamar mandi.

"Tukang telat, kenapa telapak tanganmu?" tanya Steve penasaran saat kami berpapasan di lorong.

Kulihat tanganku dengan polos lalu tertawa dengan polosnya (lagi), "Ahhh, ini... aku tergores silet, bukan apa-apa kooook~" ujarku santai. Steve sweatdropped.

"Kau ini... ikut aku!" seru Steve gemas sambil menarik lenganku ke kamarnya untuk diobati, sesampainya di kamar Steve dia membongkar lemarinya dan mengeluarkan kotak P3K. Dengan telaten dia melepaskan perban yang kubebat dengan asal-asalan lalu membersihkan lukaku dengan perlahan.

"Auch," aku merintih saat Steve meneteskan obat lukanya lalu membebatkan perbannya secara perlahan.

"Dasar, ceroboh sekali sih kamu ini sampai kena iris silet," kata Steve sambil membereskan P3K dan memasukkannya ke lemari.

"Habisnya..." aku memainkan jariku, gugup.

"Biar kutebak, tadi di kamar mandi ada kaki seribu kan?" tebaknya sambil menutup pintu lemarinya. Aku kaget.

"Tahu dari mana?" tanyaku sambil berdiri dari sofa yang kududuki. Steve tersenyum.

"Lupa ya? Dulu waktu kemping kelas 2 SMP kan ada kejadian seperti ini kan? kamu menjerit ketakutan saat di kamar mandi sampai-sampai Mrs. Anna datang dan mendobrak pintu kamar mandimu, sampai-sampai silet yang kamu bawa hampir mengenai Mrs. Anna," Steve terkekeh saat dia mengingat kejadian kelas 2 SMP dulu.

"Kamu masih ingat ya, padahal aku sendiri mulai lupa," aku membalas perkataan Steve sambil tertawa juga.

* * *

**TBC**

**Tomoko: yak, chapter ini saya tidak bisa banyak bicara tapi yang jelas adegan kaki seribu keluar dari lubang pembuangan itu nyata dari saya sendiri, gara-gara makhluk biadab itu sampe-sampe sekarang kalo mandi saya mesti bawa pisau ke kamar mandi -_-",resekkkk! Dan kedua chapter ini saya bikin saat stress akibat guru BP saya yang reseknya bukan main, bukannya masalah selesai gara-gara ditanganin dia tapi yang ada malah makin berbelit-belit dan makin sulit diselesaikan, udah buat saya mendekam di ruang BP seharian, melimpahkan semua masalah sampe kepala rasanya pecah tapi yang terjadi malah ini -.- #gali kuburan.# er... review?**


End file.
